Peter Pans nightmare
by Moahoa
Summary: *SPOILERS* for those who haven't seen the movie. I based this on when Peter was dreaming after Wendy left, right before the scene when Hook tried to kill him in his sleep.


**Author note:**

**I based this on when Peter was dreaming after Wendy ´´leaved´´, the scene when Hook tried to kill him in his sleep....XD **

**SPOILERS for those who haven´t seen the movie. This is a songfic!! Disclaimer: I don´t own Peter Pan. **

Peters nightmare

Peter was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was having the worst nightmare of his life.

It was about the love of his life Wendy...

_I can't believe it's really you_

_Been so long, you look good_

_I hear you're doing really well_

_Don't ask me, let me tell you_

_How I've been since when you left_

_Since you left me for death_

Peter was flying down the streets towards Wendys house. It was a unusually quiet evening, he came to listen to her stories. Ever since she went home he had wanted her to come back with him to neverland again. He knew he couldn´t force her, but maybye if he asked her to come with him...

The pain of being away from her was to dreadful to even think of. He was taken aback by something, The window was closed!!!

He opened it, for it wasn´t locked, he thought that the wind must have closed it. He went over to Wendys bed, she looked as beautiful as always, not even a day older then the time he said good bye.

´´Wendy...´´ Peter wispered and nudged her. ´´hmmnn...´´ Wendy said and turned to the side.

´´Wendy, wake up!´´ Peter said in normal tone and nudged her. Wendy opened her eyes. ´´Peter?´´

´´Wendy! I´ve missed you so much!!´´ Peter said and hugged her. Only to be pushed away. Peter looked in to Wendys eyes and was surprised by the tears that were streaming down her face.

´´ HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!´´ Wendy screamed. Peter was in shock.

_Finally every tear has dried_

_I've wiped you from my life_

´´I´ve finally got over you and then you just have to come back!!!´´ Wendy shouted. He didn´t understand, she was the one to go back home in the first place!

´´I-I..´´ Peter choked on his own words. ``Why did you come back and made me cry.... Do you think it´s _**fun**_ to se me in pain?´´

Him, wanting to cause her pain?

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me_

_'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me_

´´Why did you wait so long, you didn´t even stop by to say hi...´´ She started to sob violently.

He felt awful, he had caused Wendy pain. ´´ I´ve should have listened to aunt Milesent, I should just had grown up...´´ She had stopped crying now and had a glassy look in her face, she was staring in to space.

_And now I hear you saying that you still adore me_

_But if you think I'd ever get with you again_

_Then you can just_

He froze, or he would have if he aready hadn´t....

´´Peter, why did you come?´´ Wendy looked like a ghost, her white night gown was glowing in the dark. ´´I-I lo-love you...´´ Peter said, it was all he could say. Wendy laughed bitterly. ´´If you´d just came back a few weeks earlier...´´ She cuckled darkly.

_Love me, love me_

_Feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

´´If you had, then I would have tossed my self in to your arms and followed you anywere...´´ She continued. What was going on, why hadn´t she just told him, wait she hadn´t seen him....

´´You know that I would have loved to go back to never land with you, at that time...´´

Wait would, at that time?

_Burn into the sky_

_Higher and higher_

_Baby, can you play with fire_

_(Burn into the sky)_

_Love me, love me_

_(Far into the sky)_

_If you want me_

´´Peter..´´ she looked deeply in to his eyes, her eyes were dull. ´´you know that if you had loved me as I loved you, you would have fetched me earlier...´´ Peter felt the panick rising, he loved her and always had!

´´What can I do to get you back?´´ Peter said pleadingly. He was desperate.

_You never know just what you got_

_'Til it's gone, you freak out_

_But I'm not falling for that game_

_Boys like you never change_

_You made me feel I wasn't enough_

_Wasn't enough for your love_

´´I´m afraid that it is too late..´´ Wendy smiled darkly. ´´I was never enough, I couldn´t measure up...´´ He felt scared, what did she mean buy `not enough´.

_But it was insecurity that made you run_

_It wasn't me_

´´But you know what, that´s not the real reason. The ral reason is that you were to insecure to grow up!!´´ Peter felt his world get smashed to pieces, or maybye, it was only his heart. He clasped his heart, it felt like it wasn´t there anymore, Peter collapsed.

_So don't you sit there trying to_

_Give me more excuses_

_I don't have time for this_

_I'm off to play in Houston_

_And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing_

_You can't make up for what you've done_

_But you still try to be the one_

´´You are too late, I´m off to a school in Huston tomorrow and don´t try to presuade me, I am **not** going to change my mind!´´

Huston? She was leaving him again!! He felt sadder then ever, but he couldn´t cry...

_Love me, love me_

_Feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

Wendy got out of bed and lit a candle. She looked more like a ghost than ever.

_Burn into the sky_

_Higher and higher_

_Baby, can you play with fire_

_(Burn into the sky)_

_Love me, love me_

_(Far into the sky)_

_If you want me_

´´Peter, I don´t want you, GIVE UP!!´´ She sounded heartless. Why?!

Wendy had become so cruel, it was all his fault. A knock was heard from the door. ´´Wendy are you alright?´´ an unfamiliar boys voice came from the door. ´´Who´s that?´´ He managed to choke out.

_Ooh, by the way, by the way_

_I've found someone who gives me space_

_Keeps me safe_

_Makes me sane_

_Found someone to take your place_

_Now I'm safe in his arms_

_And I decided only he can play with fire_

´´It must be Charlie, my fiancé´´ Wendy said. The pain Peter had felt in his chest was nothing compared to what he felt right now. Peter Pan was breaking. ´´He´s sensible and mature. I love him, not you , you´re incomplete!!´´ That was it, he was broken, he didn´t feel like breathing or moving.

´´Now get out of here!! or Charlie will throw you out.´´ He couldn´t move.

Peter saw from the corner of his eye, a boy with black hair and green eyes, step in to the room.

Wendy went over and hugged the boy, then she pointed at him, he couldn´t hear what she was saying, it wwouldn´t matter anyway....

_Love me, Love me_

_Feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_Burn into the sky_

_Higher and higher_

_Baby, can you play with fire_

He saw Charlie come closer, he had a candle in his hand. He said something and tugged at his clothers. Then the boy started to drag Peter towerds the window, he didn´t care , nothing mattered anymore. He looked at Wendy one last time, she had a gigantic smirk on her face.

Then her fiancé threw him and the candle out the window, tha candle turned his ´pants´ on fire. He was burning, he couldn´t feel the heat from the flames nor the pain in his chest, all he felt was numbness.

_I can't believe it's really you_

_(Love me, love me)_

_I hear you're doing really well_

_(If you want me)_

_Finally every tear has dried_

_(Love me, love me)_

_Can boys like you, boys like you_

_Play with fire_

He saw all his moments with Wendy pass by before his eyes....

Now, he saw what he couldn´t see before, Wendy was his life and now it was over.

He shed one single tear and screamed ´´WENDY!!´´, just before the impact.

´´WENDY!!´´ Peters scream had woken him from his nightmare. He sat up and hitted his head. ´´I was NOT sleeping!´´ He said loudly. He opened his eyes to see that no one was there. ´´Wendy?´´ That´s right she had left him. He walked over to the other side of the room when he noticed the small white flower with medecine that stood on the table.....


End file.
